


Starlight

by the_rogue_bitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark is 17, F/M, Lana is 17, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprising encounter on a hot summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is listed as "underage" although Clark and Lana are probably about 17.

The hottest night of the summer had driven Clark to attempt sleep on a blanket out by the cornfield. He lay spread-eagle on his quilt, clad only in primary blue boxers, hoping for a whisper of a breeze on his skin. 

So far there was none, and even the ground held in the day’s heat like an oven, so Clark lay there limply and sweltered. At least he could see an infinity of stars overhead. Pinpricks of light hovered over him in a curtain, seeming so close he felt he could reach out and touch them. Where had Krypton been? 

Clark’s eyes drifted closed. He couldn’t tell if he’d slept or entered a heat-induced altered state when he snapped awake. What had woken him? 

Rustling, when there was no wind to rustle anything.

Clark leaned up on his elbows. Lana emerged from a row of cornstalks, stepping as delicately as a fawn into a glade. She was dressed in a tank and shorts pajama set.

“Lana? What are you doing here?”

“It’s too hot to sleep. I decided to go for a walk and ended up – here. Can join you?”

“Oh yeah, sure!” Clark scooched over on his quilt to make room. 

“Thanks.” Lana smiled and Clark’s heart did that little flip-and-twist inside him that happened whenever Lana approved of something he did. He grinned goofily. 

“So, what are we doing?” she asked, as if she’d just happened to come across him at any social venue and *not* nearly-naked in his backyard. 

“Looking at the stars. Not sleeping.” 

Lana lay back on the blanket. “Wow. It’s almost like they’re right overhead.” She reached out her hand as if to touch them, then drew it back.

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” He lay back down, too, trying not to be overwhelmed. He was lying on a blanket! With Lana! And they were in their pajamas! Suddenly it wasn’t just the weather that made Clark so hot. He felt himself grow semi-hard.

“Hmm.” Continued Lana, “If I squinch my eyes up, maybe I can pretend it’s frost on a window and fool myself into thinking it’s Fall.” She squinted her eyes and wrinkled up her nose adorably in the process.

“But then, in the Fall, you’ll be complaining that it’s cold.” Clark pointed out. 

“Most likely. I guess I should just live in the moment. Especially when it’s such a nice moment.” Lana opened her eyes, turned her head, and looked directly at Clark. He was captured – as always – by her luminous gaze.

“Lana,” Clark breathed. 

She rolled on her side and faced him. He swore he could feel her body heat along his length. Sweat trickled down his scalp.

“I think you need to do that more, Clark,” Lana kept on. “Live in the moment.”

Clark’s agreement was given an assist by his sudden raging hard-on. He would’ve lived anywhere if it meant Lana being with him in this exact way.

“As moments go, this is at the top,” said Clark. “But it could get better.”

Lana leaned her head on her hand and raised an eyebrow at him in a ‘go on’ gesture. 

Clark rolled onto his side, too, fitting himself against Lana, and kissed her. She was sweaty and tasted of salt, and her hair was like matted strands of silk against his hand. Her mouth opened under his and he tasted toothpaste as her tongue slid over his, winding around and around it. She hooked her thigh over his hip and pulled Clark closer in, her arm going around his waist. Clark’s cock pressed against Lana’s pubic bone, and he could feel her damp heat through her shorts. She undulated against him and Clark moaned into her mouth. 

Air became an issue, and they broke the kiss, panting. 

“You’re right,” Lana agreed, “that definitely did improve the moment.” She smiled at him, eyes liquid and radiant in the starlight. Her skin was sheened with sweat. Clark’s attention was drawn by the peaks of Lana’s nipples under her tank top. She looked down to see what he was staring at, then looked back up at him, amused by his transfixion. In one stupefying movement, she stripped the top off. Clark was stunned. 

“It’s okay, Clark.” she said. “You can touch me. I want you to.” Lana picked up one of his hands and cupped it around her breast. It was a perfect fit. 

Clark stroked his thumb down the slope of her breast, astonished at the texture of Lana’s skin. She was so lush and soft, her skin dusky and pearly in the ambient light. Sweat created running droplets on her chest and Clark wanted a taste. He leaned in and licked the valley of her sternum, next to his thumb. Lana gasped, and he felt her hands in his hair. Clark moved his palm across her nipple in circles, feeling it peak and harden. He rubbed his cheek along her damp breast as he took the nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, trying to get a sense of what Lana would like most. 

Lana stroked Clark’s hair down to his ear, ran her thumb around the edge. Clark flicked his tongue over her nipple and was rewarded with another gasp, Lana’s hips jumping, and her hand tightening on his head. 

So Clark did it again. Fast and sharp across the little nub, which was by now small and hard as a pebble. Again and again, until Lana’s gasps had a bit of a whine and her back was arched to Clark. 

He stopped and turned his attention to the other breast, nuzzling it and licking the sweat away as he admired the darkness of the nipple before taking it into his mouth. He gave it the same treatment while his free hand toyed with her, flicking his thumb across the wetness he’d caused.

“Clark, Clark, enough, stop please,” begged Lana. Reluctantly, he did as she asked, and was pulled up for a slippery kiss. Her legs twined around his and she rubbed herself against his cock. 

Clark startled, broke the kiss. “Lana, I –“ 

“Hush, Clark. We’re living in the moment, remember?” 

Clark looked into Lana’s ageless and certain eyes. She nodded slowly. Clark closed his eyes and swallowed, thought about how to let go. He felt Lana’s hand tracing the sweaty musculature of his chest. Without opening his eyes, he took her hand, kissed the palm, and brought it down his front to where his cock had escaped the fly of his boxers. He put her hand around it, squeezed once, and let go. 

He opened his eyes to see that Lana had a look of satisfaction on her face. She made a fist with him at the center, touching him lightly on all sides, and watched his face as she pumped her hand. 

Clark shivered, reflexively thrusting himself into her hand. He was leaning up on his forearms over Lana. He thought of garbage, corpses, granny panties. Anything to stave off the possibility of his coming just yet. His arms shook with the superhuman effort. Sweat trickled down his spine and his nose and his chin. Lana giggled as drops fell on her chest. Then she took her hand off Clark and shimmied down his length. 

“Lana, what -- ?” Clark felt her fingers slide under the waistband of his shorts, a tug, somewhat uncomfortable rearrangement of his cock and then. 

OH.

GOD.

Lana’s mouth, sucking him in. Lana’s hands, gently holding his balls. He was too big to fit all the way in her mouth, so she held the head of his cock and played her tongue over the tip, along the sides, licking the slit, flicking along the crown. 

Clark hyperventilated. Whatever masturbatory fantasies of Lana he’d had paled in comparison to this experience. He held completely still, afraid that one false move would have him exploding into Lana’s mouth. 

Lana stopped. “Clark?” her voice sounded small. “Don’t you like what I’m doing?” 

“Yes.” his voice was strangled.

“You’re not moving very much…” 

“I’m worried I might uh…”

“Don’t you want to?” 

“Yes!” 

“I want you to Clark.” Said Lana as she licked the side of his cock, making him jump and groan. “I want you in my mouth. Let it happen.” 

Clark was only too happy to comply – he was running out of unerotic things to distract himself with. 

“Could you – hold it while you’re sucking? Please?” 

“So polite,” Lana murmured, a smile in her voice. She put Clark’s cock back in her mouth slowly, so slowly, while wrapping her hand around him at the base. 

“Ah -- !” moaned Clark, feeling Lana pump her hand up until it reached her mouth, then bringing both up to the head. Clark, braced on his forearms and his knees, felt sweat running off his ribcage, tremors starting in his muscles. He tried to follow Lana’s progress, up, then down, plunging her mouth and hand as far down as they could go on him. Clark felt his control disintegrating. His arms shook and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the quilt, flexing his back so Lana would have better access. She wrapped her free arm around Clark’s ass. And what was that she was doing? Was she – was that – humming? 

“Oh God, Lana, I’m going to – I’m – Lana!” 

Clark’s mental train completely leaped its track and he felt as if his entire body was flying apart as his hips bucked, thrusting into Lana’s mouth. He remembered enough to collapse to the side, before he grayed out.

He felt Lana lie next to him and drew her to his chest with one arm. When more of his brain functions came back online, he looked down at her. In the starlight, her lips looked full and ruddy and she was licking the corner of her mouth.

“Did you -- ?” Clark started. “Did you _swallow_?” 

“Mmyes,” murmured Lana seeming pleased. “Kiss me.” 

Clark was fascinated by the mixture of tastes – traces of his come, mild and sweet, and Lana’s own hot mouth.

While they kissed, Clark ran his hand down Lana’s sweaty body until he reached her shorts. They were damp with sweat. 

“Take these off.” Clark demanded, feeling brave. Lana lifted her hips off the ground so Clark could slide the shorts down for her to kick off. 

Clark looked at her, captivated by the flat plane of her stomach, the protrusions of her hipbones, the shadowy curls clustering over her pubic area. His fingers were at the edge of that border, just touching the hair. Lana tilted her hips slightly, pushing herself closer to Clark. “Please, Clark,” she whispered. 

He moved his fingers through her damp curls until he reached the top of her slit. Watching Lana’s face, Clark probed, fingertips skimming the outer area and tracing flesh.

Lana’s eyes were closed, her lips parted. As Clark explored, she inhaled sharply once, raising her hips. Clark slid his fingers further down until he encountered her opening. He brushed his fingers past it, feeling terribly shy and unprepared for this. Lana took a breath that sounded like a sob, saying, “Inside me, Clark. I need your fingers inside.” 

Clark slid his index finger into Lana’s mysterious depths. It was wet and slippery and hot and…

Lana cried out and thrust herself further onto Clark. 

“You feel amazing,” whispered Clark kissing Lana’s cheek. 

“Yes, I do.” Lana replied, looking up at Clark. “Want me to show you what to do?” 

“Yes.” Clark said with such relish, (and no small amount of relief), that Lana giggled again. She reached down and slid his finger out of her. She moved his hand upward. “This is the outer labia. This is the hood,” Clark felt flesh like petals under his fingertips. “And this,” Lana put his fingers on a hot little button, “is my clitoris.” 

“This is the spot?” Clark pressed gently. Lana moaned, rubbing against him.

“Right there, yes.” Lana breathlessly agreed. Clark circled her clitoris, then moved his fingers to her opening again, getting them wet, then spread the wetness upwards. Lana’s hips tossed, her head tossed, eyes closed, hands pressed against Clark’s chest. Sweat streaked her face, running down her cheeks like tears. Around them, the humid air was filled with the mysterious scent of arousal, musky and a little sweet. Clark felt wrapped in it. He looked at Lana’s face as he explored and experimented with her pleasure. He wanted to taste her the way she’d tasted him. He scrambled downwards, roughly withdrawing his fingers from inside her.

“Ow!” Lana exclaimed. “Clark, what are you doing?” She looked down at him in consternation, brows drawn together.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clark gasped. “I did that wrong.” He settled himself on his elbows between her spread thighs. “I wanted to return the favor.” He traced the outline of Lana’s navel with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a pleased noise from above. He nuzzled around the top of her curls, entranced by their smoky scent. His tongue slipped further down, encountering the hood, a pointy petal of skin covering real treasure. 

Clark’s tongue skimmed past it for the moment, seeking even lower. The fascinating taste of Lana, smoky and salty, intensified as he approached her opening. It was so wet down there. Clark tasted Lana with broad strokes of his tongue, following Lana’s movements as she bucked her hips.

He slid his tongue inside. She gave a screaming kind of gasp, then collapsed. Clark was fascinated by the texture inside of her – bumps and ridges, all were massaged by his questing tongue as he reveled in her taste. Lana lay flat on her back, moaning softly. Then Clark felt Lana’s hands in his hair, pulling his head up, repositioning his mouth over her clitoris. “Right. There.” she said distinctly, and Clark grinned. Trust Lana to be as focused here as she was in the rest of her life. He passed his tongue across the hood, feeling the tight nub under it.

“Yes.” Her hand snaked down to Clark’s wrist. “Fingers inside.” Clark inserted his index and middle fingers into her warmth. He swirled his tongue around Lana’s clitoris and stroked his fingers against her walls (which seemed to Clark to be the erotic equivalent of patting your head and rubbing your tummy, only on someone else while they were having an epileptic seizure) and tried to maintain some kind of rhythm. 

Lana rocked herself onto Clark’s fingers, then up against his tongue. Clark curled his tongue hard against Lana’s clitoris and she cried out “Yes, Clark! There! There!” So he kept doing it, as her hips moved her faster against him. She grabbed Clark’s hair and held his head where she wanted it and raised her pelvis skyward. She froze, and for a split-second Clark was afraid he was doing everything wrong. 

Then Lana shoved herself as far down Clark’s fingers as she could, repeatedly clamping down, as she cried out wordlessly. Clark kept on, riding her thrusting with his mouth until she subsided under him, murmuring “Stop, stop,” in a weak voice. 

Clark took his mouth off Lana, full of her taste, his face damp with her lubrication. He gently pulled his fingers from inside her. She sighed softly. 

Clark squirmed up next to Lana and dropped down next to her on his back. The hot night closed in around them as he listened to Lana’s breathing. He brought his hand up to his mouth, pressed his fingers against his lips. They were sticky and pungent, and he put them in his mouth to taste them. 

Lana took a deep breath, then rolled on her side to look at Clark. She was glowing with sweat and looked smugly content. “Thank you.” she murmured. She took his hand and rested her cheek on the palm. Clark brought his face to hers and they kissed, much more slowly this time. 

“I taste like you, and you taste delicious.” Clark whispered in her ear. She pressed close to him, face in his chest, pubic thatch held against his quiescent cock, then released him.

Lying again on his back, he reached for her hand. Fingers entwined, they stared up at the stars as the night brought its heat down on them like a hammer.

**

A sudden rush of wind in the corn jerked Clark awake. The sky was lightening, showing a sullen grey mass of clouds. He was alone. Thunder boomed overhead and a torrent of rain sheeted down on him. It was *cold*. Clark leapt up to run inside, quilt wrapped around his waist. 

In his room, Clark wondered if he’d dreamed his encounter with Lana the night before. Two things convinced him otherwise. 

One was that he was naked. He had no idea where his boxers were.

The second thing was that he had Lana’s smell all over him. In his mouth, on his chest, especially on his hand. When he stepped into the shower, the mist around him smelled briefly of her until it was replaced by the smell of soap. 

**

He didn’t have the opportunity to see Lana until the farmer’s market a few days later. She came sauntering up to the Kent’s farm stand with Chloe. 

“Lana, Chloe, hi.” he said, darting a glance at Lana. Her smile was as it always was – open and happy. Nothing extra. Clark’s heart sank. So it wasn’t anything to her. Just an isolated encounter on a hot night. Meaningless. 

“How about that starlight the other night?” Lana asked, jerking him out of his miserable reverie. 

“Uh, starlight?” he stammered, barely realizing he’d been thrown a line. “Oh, yeah. It was incredible. Really special. Unforgettable actually.”

Chloe looked back and forth between the two, waiting for continuity to assert itself.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Lana smiled, wrinkling up her nose. Clark smiled back, big doofus grin taking over his face. 

“I hear it’s supposed to get hot again soon.” Continued Lana. “I hate those nights when it’s too hot to sleep.” 

“Me too.” Clark replied. “But it’s when the starlight’s best.” 

“That’s true.” Lana agreed. “See you around, Clark.” She slipped her arm through Chloe’s and sauntered away. Chloe’s voice floated back to Clark. “What was *that* all about?” 

Clark couldn’t stop grinning. 

The next hot and still night, Clark got his boxers back with interest, ending up with them *and* Lana’s panties, too.


End file.
